1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to web searching, and, more particularly, to microhubs used for web searching.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often in web crawling, many irrelevant and unimportant websites are discovered during the course of searching websites. Therefore, there remains a need for a novel web crawling technique which reduces the amount of irrelevant websites which are discovered during web crawling.